Et Miles Lunae -The Lunar Soldier
by devonbronyboy
Summary: One thousand years ago, Luna was banished to the moon and evil forces began the task of taking over Equestria. Now a human brought to Equestria but his friend The Doctor, must save Equestria from one of the most evil beings of all time as well as discover who he really is as he uncovers truths about his family and where they originated from. Rated T for language and references
1. Prologue

_**Et Miles Lunae- The Lunar Soldier**_

_**Prologue - 1000 Years**_** Ago:**

In a large chamber deep within a castle, there was two ponies, one was pacing while the other sat quietly until one of the two spoke.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it" a brown earth pony with an hourglass cutie mark and dark brown mane and tail was saying to a large white Alicorn with a large sunburst cutie mark and a large golden regala and a simple gold crown upon her head, that rested just behind her horn. Her mane and tail were a simple light pink that flowed as though a light breeze moved through the room.

"Calm yourself Whooves, I only did what was necessary" The Alicorn said, trying to sooth the earth pony

"Calm myself? You just rid us of your sister and now there is nopony to raise the moon. Celestia, you may be wise, but by far this is one of your greatest mistakes" Whooves replied.

"And what would you have done in my position?" Celestia demanded, becoming visibly angry with her accomplice.

"Sorry, I'm just flustered beyond belief right now. I just can't believe she was willing to wage war, the countless ponies dead for no other reason but her own selfishness and sorrow" Whooves said, still sounding bamboozled at the very thought.

"It is done now, and I doubt there is anything you can do to change it. It would probably create a paradox, correct Doctor?" Celestia asked him.

"Yes, more than likely, and even if we could change it, it would just happen at a different point in time. She was building up to this point for ages upon ages" he replied, sounding both physically and mentally pained.

"What are we to do when she returns?" Celestia asked him.

"When she returns? Oh goodness, based on my calculations, that won't be for another thousand years. However, by then there shall also be new Element Bearers" Doctor Whooves replied, still pacing back and forth.

"That news is rather welcomed, but we are still without any means of locating or knowing what and where the seventh Element is" Celestia replied, looking rather concerned.

"I've been working on that, and all I can find out for certain is that the seventh MUST be wielded by a human" Whooves replied, looking more physically upset than ever.

"Humans are capable of extremely surprising acts of kindness, but just as equally of acts of terror" Celestia stated, sounding very worried by that point.

"That isn't a worry Celestia. I'll be the one bringing the human to Equestria. From when and where, I do not yet know. But as soon as I find one I truly believe is the one we are searching for, I shall bring him or her before you" he replied.

"Thank goodness, but what of that individual's background?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know, but when the time is right, I will find the person immediately"

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere distant from the castle:**

"Well, it seems that we've got plenty of time to prepare" an evil voice rasped, clearly feminine, and the anticipation was almost dripping from her voice.

"Calm yourself, one thousand years though we have, we have to plan out for every possibility, just as our enemies are" a deep male voice replied, his voice practically radiating darkness.

"My apologies, but surely in that amount of time we can predict almost every possibility, and maybe even try to gain the upper hand?" the female asked.

"The upper hand… could you possibly explain your thoughts to me?" the male inquired.

"Well, for one in between now and then we could try and infiltrate the TARDIS so when the Doctor finally finds the human, the TARDIS would bring them straight here. Another possibility would be that we scour the humans with our own time traveling abilities and find a human to balance the scales, or even acquire more than one" the female explained, a glimmer of hope shone through her voice as she finished giving the details.

"I do believe that to be a good suggestion. The only problem is that the TARDIS is so vast on the inside that anyone could lose themselves within" the male replied quietly.

"Actually, I've sent in several spies in the past and a few have returned. They weren't quite the same afterwards, but the few that escaped did so by mapping out all the rooms they had passed, and by doing so we now currently posses a map of a large portion of the inside of the TARDIS" the female replied, sounding pleased that she could deliver such welcomed news.

"This pleases me very much. As soon as you can, have a small group of our forces enter the TARDIS and begin the tampering immediately. Possibly today if possible" the male ordered.

"It shall be done, My Lord" the female replied simply, concluding the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: My thanks go to everyone who reads this and leaves a like and any sort of review. Also, I would like to announce that I am currently in need of anywhere between one and three human OC's and I also need a few pony OC's. All credit is given to OC owner in author's note at the end of each chapter they are featured in. (If you would like proof, see The Dark Night of Equestria) To submit OC, either leave it in the reviews or PM me personally if you would like an assured spot within the story.**


	2. 1: Origins

**_Et Miles Lunae- The Lunar Soldier_**

**_Chapter 1: Origins_**

"This is ridiculous! Why must you always end up fighting aliens!" I yelled at The Doctor as we ran through the door into a blue telephone booth that was his TARDIS, an amazing work of machinery that worked as a spaceship and a time machine.

He ran over to the controls, his brown tweed jacket and deep blue trousers ruffled, complete with a fez and bowtie, flapping his hands wildly over a multitude of buttons, levers, and switches on the enormous console that controls the TARDIS.

He glared back in my direction, taking in my faded blue jeans and plain black t-shirt, along with my black punk boots and large black overcoat that flapped wildly as I ran to stand beside him.

"It's not my fault! Just think, if YOU were the last of your kind and had a knack for solving problems throughout time and space, don't you think you'd have a few enemies as well?" he queried as his hands continued to fly over the controls at a frantic pace.

"Whatever, just get us the heck out of here before I decide to go grab the gun that one dropped outside the door" I threatened.

"I'm working on it, but its not as simple as it looks!" he exclaimed as he ran around to the other side of the control panel.

While he did that I ran over to look at a screen that had a view of what was outside the door of the TARDIS, and what I saw didn't please me at all.

Standing about ten yards away was a group of large, reptilian like aliens that were firing rays of energy from some sort of weapons that they possessed, but so far their attempts were futile, but even as I thought that, the TARDIS gave a nasty learch.

"Okay, that's it!"I exclaimed as I ran towards the door, completely ignoring the Doctor's protests as I opened the door.

What happened next happened so fast I don't even know how I did it, but I did. Somehow…

As I threw open the door the reptilian like aliens stop shooting and I threw myself at the body of one of their fallen comrades that was laying near the TARDIS, and as I grabbed the gun the alien had been equipped with I tucked into a roll as the aliens saw what I was doing.

I came to a stop behind a large metal container of some kind and from behind it I immediately began aiming over the top and pulled the trigger.

Almost immediately the aliens began dropping to the ground, and the remaining aliens dove for cover.

I kept my sights on all the objects in the vicinity, expecting them to pop up out of nowhere.

"Get in here! The TARDIS is already leaving!" I heard The Doctor yell from within and I immediately sprinted over, not even concerned with my personal safety.

As I reached the door of the TARDIS, one of the aliens took a shot at me, but what happened next was a total shock.

I felt, rather than saw, the beam of energy coming towards me. On instinct, I took a running slide towards the TARDIS and while I slid towards it I glanced back long enough to fire a single bolt of energy, which struck the reptilian alien dead center in the chest, killing it instantly.

I came to a stop beside the TARDIS and quickly jumped up and threw myself in just as the strange, deep noise the TARDIS makes as it begins to disappear started up.

"You… you… " The Doctor seemed dumbstruck as he stared at me, and I realized he must have been watching the screen.

"I don't know" I replied simply, but the astounded look on his face was enough to convince me that what I had done wasn't normal.

"Well, this certainly puts a new light on things" The Doctor said suddenly, his somewhat joyful expression startling me quite a bit.

"A light on what, exactly?" I asked him, but he went on about his business, flipping more switches and pressing buttons as though he hadn't heard me.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked, exasperated that we were going on another adventure so soon.

"That is a good question, but it doesn't matter yet. We won't arrive for at least a day or so. The barriers around that dimensions are hard to get through, even for the TARDIS" he replied, patting the console as though the TARDIS was a very loyal and obedient pet.

"Good, because I need a break" I stated, and he gave me a knowing smile.

"Of course" he replied and with that I headed towards my room.

Walking through the TARDIS was like walking through an endless maze, but somehow I was the only one besides The Doctor that could navigate through it and find what I wanted.

On more than one occasion I had stumbled upon aliens of sorts and led them to the main room, where I passed them over to The Doctor, where he would talk to them and apologize for the inconvenience of them becoming lost aboard and returning them to their home.

Heh, I remember the first time I met The Doctor;

It had been a dark night sometime around Halloween, and I had seen a blue telephone booth appear right in front of me, and out he had come, along with two other humans; a young woman named Amelia Pond and a man who claimed to be her husband, Rory Anderson.

The only weird part about it was that I had seen Rory before, but from where I couldn't remember, but obviously he didn't recognize me, so I let it go.

After talking to them, I found out The Doctor was a time traveler and I instantly became curious about what they were doing. They claimed he was dropping them off at home, and that their travels with him were officially over because they couldn't handle the stress anymore.

Then, they bid their farewells to the third man, who had stood there gazing at the stars during our entire conversation. I walked over to him after the other two left and had asked him how far he'd traveled.

"Well now, even I don't know that exact answer. I've traveled through all of time and space, but there really isn't a way to measure that kind of distance" he had replied with a laugh, and I laughed along.

"So, your… _ship_" I said as I glanced at the telephone booth, wondering what it looked like inside and how all three of them had fit inside.

"Ah, I don't suppose you'd like to see, would you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Absolutely" I replied and I followed him through the door, and was astounded by the sheer size of the inside, and was even more dumbstruck when he had informed me that there was more than two mansions' worth of rooms, not including the control room we were in.

I ran towards the nearest door and proceeded to run throughout a good portion of the TARDIS, and when I returned to the control room, I found him sitting in quiet dismay.

"What's wrong?" I had asked him, and upon seeing me he cried out in joy.

"How in the name of the Time Lords did you find your way back?" he had asked in delight as he clapped me on the back.

"It wasn't that hard, I just walked" I had replied flatly, and he gave me an analyzing gaze as he walked slowly back towards the control panels in the center of the room.

"Hmmm… I'm curious now, how old are you exactly?" he asked.

"Sixteen, but why does that matter?" I had questioned in return.

"Just wondering, and I don't suppose your parents care too much seeing as the time of the night" he said in an undertone.

I had squared my shoulders as I replied, "My parents are long gone".

He had glanced over at me again, this time with a much more appraising look before he asked where I lived.

"I don't live anywhere in particular, sometimes I stay with friends, sometimes on a bench in the park, not that hard to find a place to sleep in London"

"I see" he replied, looking back at the controls. "Then I suppose this is a silly question, but would you like to travel with me for a while?"

"Quite a silly question. Of course I'd love to get out of the city for a bit" I had replied.

"Well, off we go then" he said as he flipped a switch and just before the TARDIS had given a lurch and the strange noise that signaled transportation had commenced.

That seems like such a long time ago now, but in truth it had only been about a month since I had begun traveling with The Doctor, and the wonders never ceased as we traveled throughout time and space.

By the time I had finished thinking about all that, I realized I had already arrived outside my room. At times, it almost seems like the TARDIS helped me get around without getting lost, but that's impossible, so I cast the idea aside and entered my room.

The room was pretty normal I suppose, seeing as I was onboard a time machine that doubles as a spaceship.

There was a bed in the corner with simple, deep blue covers and blanket, and a pillow shaped like the TARDIS, which I thought was rather humorous when I first found it upon my receiving the room.

Over in one corner was a large tv stand with a big fifty-two inch HD tv on it. With it I can watch any show from any time period from just about anywhere on earth, and the video games are spectacular. I can't explain how it works because I don't really understand myself, but all I have to do is scroll through lists with a controller that appeared to be a mix between Xbox360 and PS3. The lists are so massive that I can find games like pong, and then games that hadn't even come out yet. Of course, with that knowledge in mind, I played Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare before anything else, but the real shock was the multiplayer.

Millions upon millions of gamers with all sorts of skill levels and tactics that I befriended them almost immediately. The headset worked great to, speaking to all the different sorts of people from different places in the US and Britain, but the biggest shock was when I started meeting… others.

By other, I don't just mean people from other countries, but aliens and humans from other planets!

At first, it was so unexpected because no matter what the voices that came through the headset were always english, but then one of my new alien buddies, a cat faced guy named Fangs, explained that the headsets can detect the language the player is speaking and translate other languages to the player's native language.

Although the video games were pretty cool, it gets kinda boring. I mean, the selection was fantastic! But the sheer fact that I could sit around for a millenia and play every video game ever created wasn't appealing to me, even though the motion sensors and virtual simulators were very active, but I still prefer to run and jump and use my body to the fullest.

It wasn't difficult to stay active though, when hanging with The Doctor, there's plenty of running to do. Between running away from aliens blasting away at us, running from place to place to avoid large explosions, and occasionally running just running to make it somewhere on time (which is strange because he has a time machine) I honestly think I've ever been this fit.

I finally went over to the bed and laid down, thinking over the events of the day and those of the past. Between what I had learned I was capable of such fast and precise actions, it left me wondering about several things, but there was one question gnawing at the back of my mind that I couldn't ignore:

Is there a specific reason The Doctor decided to bring me with him?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1. As I'm sure you're all aware, I have not yet received any reviews or followers of this story. I welcome all criticism and I am always thankful for any advice or comments about the chapter or story overall. Also, I am still in need of OC's, so I urge anyone who would like to participate in this story to leave a review with details of their OC's or if they would like to PM me for privacy I welcome that option as well. **

**Thank you for your time and have a nice day my fellow Bronies, Pegasisters, and Doctor Who/Whooves fans**


	3. 2: Parting with the Doctor

_**Et Miles Lunae- The Lunar Soldier**_

_**Chapter 2: Parting with The Doctor**_

I woke with a start, momentarily wondering why I had woken up so suddenly, but then I heard I knock on the door, and I figured The Doctor was knocking to tell me to get up.

"I'm up, I'm up" I said as I half crawled, half walked over to the door.

What was standing outside my door was so far beyond my imagination that for a moment I thought it was some sort of horrible trick of some sort.

Standing there was a brown pony with a dark brown mane and tail. It was wearing the same type of brown tweed jacket that The Doctor usually wears, complete with Sonic Screwdriver poking out of one of the pockets. In addition to all this, it had a picture of an hourglass on each flank, almost looking like someone had painted it on.

"Ok, is this some sort of joke, Doctor?" I called into the hall, still staring at the pony in front of me.

"Nope, no joke. Why would you think so?" the pony asked with The Doctor's voice.

"Oh god" I said as I fell backwards onto my bed, still staring at the pony.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" the pony asked, sticking a hoof in its mouth to scratch its teeth.

"You… you're a pony" I stuttered, still gawking at The Doctor in his different form.

"Oh, that explains your very confused expression" The Doctor said with a chuckle. "I guess I should have warned you before hand".

"Why on earth do you look like that?" I asked, getting over my shock somewhat.

"Well, the place that we are traveling to is mostly equine, but there are some griffons, dragons, and the usual assortment of magical creatures that go into that category" The Doctor explained.

"Ah, I see. So that means that those types of creatures aren't myths then?"

"No, in fact the legends and myths are based off creatures from this dimension that have accidentally entered your world" The Doctor continued to explain, barely noticing my enthusiasm.

"How did they end up on earth then? I'm willing to bet you didn't help them" I asked curiously.

"Over time, there's been massive amounts of unused magic that gathers at random times and causes the occasional magic abnormity. However, the availability of magic in your dimension has cut off the random creation of portals" The Doctor explained carefully.

"Anyway, how come you're all pony like? You normally just pop in and say, 'Hello, I'm The Doctor' and they all go nuts"

"Well, that would be because I've rather taken a liking to the change of pace of two legs to four. That and none of these creatures have ever seen a human before, with the exception of a few immortals among them" He explained.

"Then how come I'm not changed?" I queried.

"Well, there's certain reasons for that, but the main thing for you to know is that its important for you to remain as a human until it is agreed that you should do otherwise" He replied.

"Now, we should be arriving any minute, so I suggest that you spiffy yourself up a bit" The Doctor said as he glanced at my messy hair, which I had never EVER done anything about.

"Sure" I replied as to avoid conflict.

A few minutes after he left my room, I walked out and joined him in the control room, where he gave me a pony's version of a grimace when he saw my hair, to which I could only laugh at.

As the noise the TARDIS makes that marks arriving someplace, the whole thing began jerking and shaking, sending me and The Doctor sprawling into a far corner.

"The hell is going on?!" I yelled as we ran back over to the controls.

"Something isn't right! Our coordinates have changed and we're on a course for a different part of the dimension!" The Doctor yelled back while he scrambled over the controls, attempting to regain control.

"Its no good, she won't respond! Get over to the escape pods and blast off if I can't get this under control! The coordinates are already set!" He yelled over the screaming of metal bending and twisting as something deep inside the TARDIS becoming damaged.

I was about to argue, but another lurch threw me towards the escape pods, so I had no choice but to get in.

"What about you?!" I yelled as he continued to mess with controls frantically.

"I'm going to find out who's messing with my ship" The Doctor replied, an angry look on his muzzle.

"Well then I'm going with you!" I yelled as I started climbing back out of the pod.

"No you're not" He replied as he flipped a switch and the the escape pod sealed itself.

"What! Doctor, let me out of here!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" The Doctor replied, glancing over at me through the small window on the door of the escape pod.

"What? Why not?!" I demanded of him.

"We're being captured is the best way to put it. This was some sort of tampering that was done from INSIDE the TARDIS. Whoever is behind this, they won't be planning on giving up" He explained as he glanced up at the display screen that was now above his reach due to his form.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" I asked, feeling rather panicked by this point.

"Devin, its all too much to explain, but there's something incredibly special about you, and I have to get you there, one way, or another" The Doctor replied, using my name for the first time since we had met.

"Okay" I said. If he was using my name at a time like this, obviously this was very important.

"I wish you the best of luck, and I hope I see you again" He said sadly.

"Knowing you, I might end up saving you before its all over" I replied with a sly smile, and he smiled back for just a moment. Then he pressed a button and the escape pod window covered itself with steel and ejected from the TARDIS.

"Its all up to him now" The Doctor said quietly as he was pulled off course to meet with whoever had messed with his TARDIS.

* * *

Escape pod trips are pretty boring, so of course I fell asleep within a minutes of being ejected from the TARDIS. So of course when I felt a huge quake and the sound of tearing metal, I was awake instantly.

"Crap, going in for a hard landing of course" I said as the sound continued for several more moments before the escape pod came to a shuddering halt.

"And now I have to wait for the regulators to cool down the door so I can exit this darn thing" I said as the sound of cold air blasting the outer door started up.

After a few minutes a light began flashing, indicating it was safe to exit the pod, and I did so hastily. I'd already been cramped up in that tiny thing for way too long.

"Well, I'll be a son of a Time Lord" I said as I exited the pod as gazed around me.

The pod had crashed in some sort of forest region, and it had happened to stop in the middle of a beautiful glade filled with flowers and an assortment of little woodland creatures near a pond, and they were all staring at me very intently.

"Wow, can't imagine how this could get any worse" I said to myself.

"EEEP!" *CRASH*

"The heck was that?" I asked as I saw a tree a short distance away shake and drop a few branches… and a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail.

"Well, you don't see that every day… wait, I wonder if it can talk like The Doctor could?" I wondered, then I ran over to see if the poor creature was okay.

The pegasus was unconscious, and it appeared that its left wing was broken, so I pulled out some bandages and bound the wing up.

"Well, what do I do now? I could wait for this pegasus to wake up and see if it talks, or I could try finding some signs of civilization…" I said as I pondered over what to do.

Just then, a big white bunny hopped over to where I was sitting next to the pegasus and it came up to me and put up its front paws like someone who wants to fight.

Being used to strange things after traveling with The Doctor, I simply pointed at the bandages on the pegasus and then pointed to myself, hoping the bunny would get the message.

The bunny looked back and forth between the pegasus and myself for a few moments and then it nodded its head, almost in agreement.

"So, I'm going to presume you're intelligent and can understand me, but you don't speak english?" I asked the creature.

The bunny nodded a yes to me and came closer to look at the pegasus' wing.

"So, I'm going to guess you and your friend live in a town somewhere, or at least pretty close to one?" I asked, and once more the bunny nodded its head in agreement.

"If you lead the way, I can carry your friend to a place where she can get proper medical care" I suggested, and I could tell the bunny was wondering whether or not to trust me that far.

"I swear on my life that I won't hurt anyone. I just need to get somewhere where I can send word to some sort of officials about my arrival" I informed the bunny, and it seemed to ponder those words heavily.

After a few moments it pointed to the pegasus, then to me, then to itself before hopping a short distance away, and I got the meaning.

I picked up the pegasus in both my arms and found it to be surprisingly light. Then I turned and followed the bunny as he continued hopping away.

I took one last glance at the pod as it sat in the glade. Already animals were wondering about it and taking looks inside, as if it might make a good home.

At that moment I realized just how much my life had changed as I followed a bunny through the woods and carried a yellow pegasus in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 2 everybrony! If you would be so kind as to leave a review about my work (don't worry about criticizing me at all guys and girls) and tell me what you think. I hope you have a nice day and if you feel up to it you should check out some of my other stories and my community; The Brony Brotherhood**


End file.
